I'm Just Your Problem
by Thewonderlandblues
Summary: Before Princess Bubblegum heard Marceline's song, she had no idea how she really felt about the things that had gone on between the two that led them to be so angst towards each other. Now that she has time to really think, she feels regret. She knows nothing can be done about it now, because maybe it's far too late. Takes place after the episode "What Was Missing".


**This is my first One Shot, so I hope I do good with this. I watched the episode, "What was missing" again and I thought about the whole Marceline and Princess Bubblegum situation. The way Marceline was singing out her feelings really made me think, "Okay, these two obviously had something going on in the past." I'm sure we all knew this. Either they were close friends or they were an item, and personally I like the second guess better :P**

**I normally don't write same gender stuff, I occasionally read them, but I don't write. But there was something about the Marceline/Princess Bubblegum pairing that That I really like, it's very interesting to me. Maybe it's because they're both so different, cause they're opposites. I dunno bro, I just seriously love this pairing.**

**I'm starting to ramble now ... I'll just get on with the one shot now. Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

* * *

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your loyal subjects do._

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience for you!_

_Well, I'm just your problem ..._

_I'm just your problem ..._

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem ..._

Those lyrics, the ones to the song that Marceline had sung only earlier, were replaying over and over in Bubblegum's head. She had long before been on her way back to Candy Kingdom and let her mind wander, she couldn't help but think about that song. The feeling and truth that Marci had put into it, she never realized how she really felt. Marceline had really gotten to her, neither Finn nor Jake would fully grasp the true meaning to it all like Bubblegum did. Eventually, everything that happened between the Vampire Queen and the Princess were replaying through her mind like a movie. The bridge to make her way inside candy castle had come down, so she could cross over the moat. She played with the hem of Marceline's shirt that she had yet to removed after putting it on earlier. She sniffed a bit from the cold night air as she finally got inside the warm castle, the echo of her footsteps as she walked against the tile floors rung throughout the palace.

"Welcome home Princess!" Peppermint Butler happily greeted in his normal chipper voice, running up to Bubblegum's side and walking beside her.

Princess Bubblegum looked down at her right side, giving her butler the tiniest smile she could bring herself to give. "Oh ... hello Peppermint Butler." She greeted back in a monotone voice.

Peppermint Butler's once bright expression had dropped after she spoke, he could tell something was bothering her. He didn't know if he she ask about it or not, but he also didn't like to see her upset. "Is something wrong milady?" He finally asked whichcaused Bubblegum to stop walking, him doing just the same.

She sighed and looked down at Peppermint Butler again. "Nien, I just have a lot on my mind." She said, but the butler obviously didn't believe her, she could tell from his facial expression.

"Princess, as your Butler and friend, I think it's important I give an ear to your problems." Peppermint Butler stated simply. Princess looked down at her feet, avoiding his gaze, debating with herself if she really should talk it out with him. "Is it about Mr. Finn? Did something happen between you two?" He calmly asked, trying to get her to talk.

Bubblegum slowly shook her head, "NO, Finn didn't do anything, this has nothing to do with him." She answered, then looked back at Peppermint Butler. "Do you remember when me and Marceline were still dat- erm ... were still friends?" She asked him.

The Peppermint man nodded his head "Yes of course, did something happen with you and Ms. Marceline?"

"Um, well ... I **guess **you could say something like that." She replied, her shoulders dropping a little.

"You wouldn't still consider yourselves as friends?" Peppermint Butler asked, with a raised eyebrow.

The Princess sighed, "I don't know Peppermint Butler, it isn't really the same thing." She proceeded to walk again, making her way to the staircase that went in the direction of her room. "I don't think I want to talk about it, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Peppermint Butler." She said, not turning around to look at him.

She heard an audible sigh escape her Butler "Goodnight Princess"

Once Princess Bubblegum made it to her room, she removed the band T-shirt and all the other articles of clothes and properly put them away. Putting the T-shirt back on along with a pair of pink sweatpants, she pulled back the covers of her bed and climbed in. As hard as she tried to fall into slumber, sleep di not come easy for the Bubblegum Princess.

* * *

_The Next Day ..._

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were at Finn and Jake's Tree home, the boy and dog were messing around and hopping all over the furniture. Finn tried to do a hand stand on top of a tall cabinet, but lost his balance and fell off. He fell onto a floating Marceline and she pushed him off of her and into Jake. The two heroes continued to screw around while Marceline and Bubblegum awkwardly stood in the background. Marci glance at the Princess a few times, and smoothly, slowly drifted over to her. Princess Bubblegum saw this and began to grow nervous because she didn't really want to talk to Marceline, only because she wouldn't really know what to say to her.

"So" Marcelinge said, when she was in front of Bubblegum

"S-So .." Princess Bubblegum said, sticking her hands in her pockets and looking at anything that wasn't Marceline.

"Still surprising that you kept the shirt I gave you." She crossed her legs and arms as she leaned back in the air. She narrowed her eyes, looking away from her.

"How ... is it surprising?" Bubblegum asked, finally building up the nerve to look at Marceline.

"Because I gave that shirt to you so you could actually wear it **out**, not when you go to sleep at night. **I **never saw you wear it, so I figured you trashed it or something." Marci said, looking at Bubblegum also.

"Well, i-it's a **really **comfy shirt s-so I-"

"Yeah, **comfy**? Obviously it wasn't comfy enough to wear in public like I was hoping you would. But then again, I shouldn't have expected you to Bonnie. I'm sure you wouldn't want to wear anything of mine, cause all of my clothes are probably too _distasteful _for you." Marceline spat the word at her because, unknown to Bubblegum, she was actually just a tad bit hurt by that same word Bonnibelle had said to her the previous day.

"What?! No it's-, Marceline that isn't even-" Princess Bubblegum started, but was quickly cut off by Marceline.

"You know what? Save it, it's not like it mattered that much anyways." She said as she fixed her hat, then floated away from her.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum called, Marceline indeed heard her, but she ignored the Princess's call and continued to float back over to Finn and Jake. She sighed, shaking her head. She didn't want to remember her and the vampire's past, but yet at the same time she loved the happy, memories she shared with her. You could say she was conflicted in a sense, she slid down the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest. The sounds of laughter from Finn and Jake and the scene around her all started to fizzle out as memories of the past started to resurface.

* * *

_Sometime in the past ..._

Marceline impatiently floated back and forth, looking at the tick-toking clock on the now and then as she waiting for the Bubblegum girl. She finally stopped her floating and stood in place on the ground for once, rocking back and forth on her feet and playing with the ends of her hair. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for her, there was a knock on her door. She floated over to it and answered it, and there stood the girl she had been anxiously waiting for. Princess Bubblegum, clad in a Pink casual dress and a simple pair of flats, her hair in a high pony tail.

"Sorry I took so long, I wasn't expecting to have any work back at the palace this early." The Princess said, making Marceline giggle.

"Just make sure you're **totally **free before you talk about visiting next time, kay?" Marci said, as she floated to the side and let her in.

Bonibelle smiled and nodded, "Alright, but no promises." She joked, giggling when Marceline rolled her eyes.

"It's pretty weird to not see you wearing some big poofy princess dress." Marci said, then looked at her hair. "And no long flowy hair and tiara?" She patted her head, "You rebel, this has gotta be the most casual I've seen you Bonnie." She joked.

Bubblegum giggled and shrugged, "Well you bring that out of me ... sorta." She blushed, "I can be just like any regular girl around you. That's why I love hanging with you so much Marci."

"Funny you say that, since you hang with all those other princesses more than me." Marceline said as she floated over to the stand the her axe base was rested upon and picked it up. She began tuning it as Princess Bubblegum narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked

"You know what it means I kinda figured, me being your girlfriend and all, you'd try and make more time for me. For **us**." She said, then began to play random chords to test of she tuned it the way she desired. "But I guess I was wrong .."

Bonnie sighed, "Marceline, you know we can't spend time together 24/7. I have a kingdom to run, not to mention nobody-"

"Can find out about our relationship, yeah I get it. **Whatever**" She said, cutting the Princess off.

Princess Bubblegum frowned, Marceline could really come off as Bipolar sometimes. Just a while ago she was perfectly happy when Princess had arrived, now she's getting angry for a reason that isn't all that good. Bonnibelle loved Marceline, but sometimes she could just be very annoying when she got this was out of the blue.

"Marceline, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to fight with you okay? Let's just forget all that junk right now, alright?" Bubblegum said as she walked up and placed a hand on Marceline's shoulder. Marci's demeanor seemed to cool down by her touch, and a light smile spread her face.

"Okay" She said, making Princess Bubblegum smile and lean up to kiss Marceline on the cheek.

"Now how about that song you were telling me so much about?" Bonnie asked and Marceline nodded

"Sure, follow me oh royal one." She said as she floated over to her work desk, Bubblegum following behind. Marceline moved a bunch of sheet music and picked up one of the many cassette tapes laying underneath. She put it inside her music player and picked up a pair of headphones. "Put these on, and prepare to have your mind blown." She said, handing them to Princess Bubblegum and she put them on. Marceline then proceeded to cut on the music machine and watch Bubblegum's expression.

Her facial expression had changed from a blank look to a full on smile, and she nodded with approval. "This song is so sick!" She yelled with a smile as she took off the headphones, once the song was over.

Marceline laughed, "I never thought you'd put it that way! You're a lot cooler than I thought you could be Bonnie." Once she calmed herself she grabbed Bonniebelle's hand. "In fact, come on, I wanna give you something." She floated them up the stairs and to her room, then pushed Bubblegum onto her bed and floated to her closet. She rummaged through it while the Princess looked at her confused.

"What exactly are you looking for Marci?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Here it is!" She said, ignoring her question. "Since I want my girl to look stylin', and I'm nice enough to do this for you," She floated back over to Princess Bubblegum with a shirt, she held it up to her and it had Marceline's favorite rock band on it. "I want you to have this." She handed it to Bubblegum, who took it without a second thought.

"You're ... giving me your favorite shirt?" Princess Bubblegum asked, blushing. You may be thinking, 'It's just a shirt, what's the big deal?'. Well coming from Marceline, it's a very kind gesture. She isn't one to just give her possessions away to just anyone.

Marceline nodded, "Yeah, this shirt means **a lot **to me, but so do you so you keep it. I hope you like it, promise me you'll wear it?" Marci asked, beggining to blush a little herself. Princess Bubblegum nodded and clutched it to her chest.

"Promise" She said, then folded it and sat it down next to her. She looked back at Marceline, who was staring at her. Her smile fell, "Marceline? What is it?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. Marceline began to move closer to her.

"Bonnie" She said, her breath hitting her face and making Bubblegum's entire face go red as a tomato the sudden closeness.

"Ma-Macrceline!" She said, taken back when she moved so close she was touching her nose with hers. Bonibelle wouldn't normally be so flustered by Marceline being so close to her, but given the fact that they are in her house, in her room, and on her bed are all enough of a reason to be. Marci lifted up her hand and put it on Bonnie's face, her touch making her blush even more if that were possible. Then she moved her hand up to her hair line and tucked a strand of hair back on top of her head.

"You had a hair hanging, there ya go all fixed." She said with a smirk, then moved away from the Princess. Bonnie's quickly beating heart began to slow down and her face slowly began to turn back to it's normal shade of pink. Though just a tint of red was still left on her cheeks, from feeling just a little embarrassed. She didn't think that's what Marceline was doing, so she felt a bit dumb.

"Oh, t-thanks." She said, playing with her thumbs a little. Marceline chuckled at her awkwardness and grabbed her hands.

"C'mon, it's still early. How about you and me go out to the meadow and pick flowers and junk?" She asked, making Bubblegum looked at her in shock.

"**You **want to pick **flowers**?!" She asked, engulfed in surprise. Marceline sighed

"I don't **want **to pick flowers, but I know it's what you like to do so ... yeah, whatever. Don't expect me to do something that cheesy with you regularly." She replied, looking away from Bonnie.**  
**

Princess Bubblegum giggled, "No need to feel embarrassed Marceline, it's sweet that you'd want to do that for me. Sure, I'd love to go flower picking. But the sun is still out, you can't exactly .." She trailed.

Marceline turned back to Bubblegum and shrugged, "I just gotta cover up, I've got the right clothes." She let go of Princess Bubblegum's hands and threw her arms out, to show her sweatshirt, skinny jeans and boots. "I'll just need some gloves and a sun hat or something, then we'll be good to go." She said, floating to her closet to look for the things she mentioned.

"Alright then." Princess said, beaming. "Will you go back to Candy Kingdom with me, to get the baskets?" She said once Marceline put on the gloves and hat.

"Of course babe" She said, floating back over and lightly kissing Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum stood up and lead the way downstairs and out of Marceline's house, her floating right behind.

"Hey Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always float?"

Marci shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't really like walking I guess." She replied, as she and Bonnibelle continued along.

* * *

"My Viola! **Finn**!" Princess Bubblegum heard Jake shout, breaking her from the thought of her memory. She looked on to see Jake kneeled on the ground, holding his instrument sadly.

"Aw shucks Jake, I'm sorry! It was an accident, I didn't mean to!" Finn said, holding his arms out to his best friend, who only moved away from his touch.

"I told you you'd break something if you guys kept fucking around." Marceline said with her arms crossed.

Bubblegum looked back down at the ground, think once more. She hates to admit it to herself, but she misses what her and Marceline used to have.

_I shouldn't have to be the one who makes up with you, so_

_Why do I want to? ..._

_Why do I want to? ..._

She looked back up at Marceline, who was shaking her head at the silly adventurers, and smiled a small smile. Because maybe, just maybe ... she misses it to.

* * *

**-Le Sigh- Welp! That's it, I hope you enjoyed that. Glad I finally finished.**

**Now hit the review button below and give me your thoughts. What did you like? What didn't you like? If you could change something, what would you change? Did it make sense? Whatever you want to tell me, I'm all ears ... well eyes, whatever you get the point. Just don't be mean and flame, you can tell me you didn't like it and still be nice about it people.**

**Thank you for viewing**

**Much Love!**


End file.
